


Tennis Practice

by fruitsofanarchy



Series: Plance fics [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, Pidge is kind of a slut, They’re the only ones who don’t know they’re in love, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, desperate pidge, fuck buddies, lance has a sports car, lance plays basketball and is a fuckboy, pidge plays tennis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 10:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15862218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitsofanarchy/pseuds/fruitsofanarchy
Summary: She wouldn’t exactly call them friends, but rather acquaintances. And just like every other woman Pidge knew, she could never resist his charms.





	Tennis Practice

Lance had a sports car. It wasn’t just any sports car, of course, but a blue Corvette. Of fucking course. Leave it to the star basketball player, total flirt, incredibly smart, and smooth talking jackass that was Lance motherfucking McClain to be that extra.

At least, that’s what Pidge thought about him. He was obnoxious, and standoffish, and showy. He tried to be the best at everything. He fucked more people than Pidge played video games. He was also crude, and lazy, and spoiled rotten. Not to mention the very infinitesimally small teeny tiny fact that Pidge had a very hopeless crush on him.

She couldn’t help it, okay?! Lance was just… attractive. He had a way of getting everybody’s attention and keeping it with so much as a simple smile. Pidge hated it, but she loved it, and she hated that she loved it. Of course, it also just so happened that her friend Keith was also friends with Lance. Well, they were more rivals than anything else, but everybody could see the fondness in the way they teased each other.

As such, Pidge often found herself spending more time than she would have liked in Lance’s company. She wouldn’t exactly call them friends, but rather acquaintances. And just like every other woman Pidge knew, she could never resist his charms.

They weren’t dating, far from it, but they were able to fool around, and they had been doing so for a while. Pidge knew his body intimately well, and he knew hers. She assumed that Lance must have liked her a little bit- or at least he liked her body, because there were many times where she found herself under him in various ways- sometimes he even let her top, but that wasn’t often.

Pidge was leaving tennis practice when she noticed that damn sports car in the student parking lot, and a familiar body was lounging against it, arms crossed with sunglasses on, looking more like a Greek god than anybody had the right to. When he saw Pidge, he grinned. “Hey, Pidge,” he called. She cursed herself for blushing and made her way over to him.

“Are you stupid?” she muttered. “Somebody could see you.”

Lance pocketed his phone and wrapped an arm around her waist, nearly yanking her off her feet. Pidge was nearly a foot shorter than him. “So?”

“I thought you didn’t want to be seen with me.” That didn’t stop her from wrapping her arms around his neck, though.

“And when did I ever say that?”

“It was implied,” she said. Lance snorted, and he suddenly kissed her, fierce and slightly lustful. Her squeak was lost in the heavy kiss. Naturally, she melted into it, and Lance’s smirk as he lightly nipped her bottom lip was so stupid and Pidge hated it. So what if he was a good kisser?

While Pidge would have loved nothing more than to make out with her hot not-boyfriend in the school parking lot, they couldn’t do that. She peeled herself away from him and got into his car, making herself comfy in the passenger seat. He got in the driver's seat. “My brother and parents aren’t at home,” she informed him.

“Look at you, you naughty thing,” he muttered. “Telling me that. You must be really needy, huh?” Pidge blushed a little bit, but she stood her ground.

“Are you telling me that you aren’t?” Before Lance could answer her, Pidge climbed into his lap and kissed him again. His hands tightly wrapped themselves around her hips as she steadily ground down against him. Her thighs easily spread around him.

“You’re so eager,” he muttered, dipping his head down to kiss her neck. She tilted her head back and moaned sweetly. He dragged hot, wet, biting kisses upwards, until her neck was properly decorated with purpling bruises. “How about we continue this at your house, baby?”

“I wanna continue now,” she pouted, still grinding her hips. She could feel Lance growing harder beneath her. “I wanna ride you right here.”

“I’ll tell you what. You get in your seat and work yourself open, and I’ll let you do anything you want when we get to your place. Okay?”

She climbed off of his lap and got in the passenger seat, immediately yanking her tennis skirt up to her hips (Lance loved fucking her in it) and discarded her soaked panties in the backseat. If she had the presence of mind to actually think, she’d be worried about staining his leather seats. But Lance didn’t seem too worried, so she wasn’t either. She stuck two fingers inside of herself, moaning beautifully. Lance growled, a rough sound, and it made her blood heat up as she began pumping her fingers inside of herself, all spread out.

After a few moments, two long, slender fingers joined her own, hitting parts of her that she couldn’t hit herself. She noticed, despairingly, that his wrist had a Rolex watch on it. Of course, that was the last thing on her mind right now. She clenched around his fingers with a tiny whimper. “Fuck, Lance, I’m gonna-“

Instantly, his fingers stilled and Pidge whined. “Not yet, baby,” he said firmly. But his fingers were still inside of her, so she supposed that that was a good sign. She had never felt more riled up in her life. Lance always had that effect on her, though. The drive to her house was speedy, and as soon as they got there, she grabbed her back and raced inside. Lance, that ass, just laughed at her impatience. He followed inside much slower.

It was still very rewarding, though. After all, who wouldn’t be turned on by the sight of a pretty girl, skirt pulled up and thighs forced open, nearly dripping on the hardwood floors. “Lance, please.”

“Go upstairs for me, baby, and go to your room. I want you naked on the bed. And no touching yourself. Got it?”

Pidge couldn’t help the tiny “Yes, daddy,” that escaped her. But luckily for them, Lance loved that, and she was the only one of his ‘flings’ that knew that, since she had been fucking him longer. Pidge didn’t waste any time in heading upstairs. She knew that Lance had a nice view of her as she jogged up the steps, and that just made her smile.

She had never felt so slutty in her life.

Of course, that was the last thing on her mind as she went into her room. Her room wasn’t very big, and the walls were decorated with shelves that and various electronic projects on them. Her room was a computer geek’s paradise- so it was just doubly her paradise! She yanked off her shirt and bra, and kicked the skirt off. Then she she crawled on the bed and laid down. She wanted to touch herself so badly, but of course, Lance said not to, so she just twisted her hands in her lime green sheets and prayed to every god out there that Lance would come upstairs soon.

Her prayers must have been answered, because he soon did. He was still wearing all of his clothes, except for his shoes, and it made Pidge feel a little weak. “Did you touch yourself?” he asked, pulling off his shirt. Pidge shook her head. “Good girl.” Pidge nearly moaned from just that. She watched him get undressed and then he crawled on the bed. “So, how do you want me, sweetheart?”

“I don’t care,” she said, running her hands down his chest. “Just fuck me, please.” So he kissed her. She made a small noise, but kissed him back. His tongue ran across her bottom lip and she opened her mouth obediently. She had to focus to keep up with his kisses, but his hands had a different story. Her body was reacting to them beautifully, though. Arching and twisting into his touch, small gasps and whimpers when he pinched her nipples. Lance loved how responsive Pidge was to him. So good.

She moaned pitifully once his hands reached her thighs, pulling them open. He pulled away from the kiss for a moment to look. Her folds were already loose and a little puffy, easily pulled apart because of their fingers. “Poor baby,” he cooed. “Do you want to come before I fuck you? C’mon, pretty girl, answer me.”

“Please please please, Lance!” Lance did love it when she begged, so he decided to be kind to her and slid his fingers inside of her once more. All it took was one skillful hit to her g-spot, and she came. Lance kissed her thigh and glanced up at her. Pidge was already feeling so overstimulated, but she needed more. Lance seemed to get the message, though, and pulled back just a bit to line up, and he pushed in.

Pidge’s body was used to the feeling by now, to the stretch, so she relaxed easily to it. Her legs tightly wrapped around his waist once he finally bottomed out. “Good?”

“Yes. Please-“ Her words melted off into a moan, because Lance wasted no time in moving. He didn’t bother being slow, either, but that was okay because Pidge didn’t want him to be. Slowly, she rolled her hips against his every thrust, and that created much more pleasure. He was hitting her g-spot nearly every time and Pidge could feel something hot and tight curling in her belly. Her kiss red, bruised and bitten lips were parted around moans, her marked neck was bared for him, and Lance had never felt more in awe.

Her arms were tightly wrapped around his neck, but Lance didn’t mind. He just squeezed her hips and sped up a little bit. He noticed the faintest hint of darkness on her belly, and he groaned. “Do you see that, baby,” he murmured. Pidge looked down.

“Is that-?”

“Yeah.” Lance brought a hand up and gently pressed down, and he could feel the pressure. “God, Katie, you’re so small.” She moaned at the use of her real name. “But you take my cock so well.”

“O-Only yours,” she agreed. Her voice broke off in a tiny whimper, though, once Lance shifted a little bit and brushed her g-spot a little bit harder. She was so close, she knew, and their sex was so messy, if the vulgar squelching noises were any indication, but she loved it. Lance must have known it too, because he squeezed her hips again and filthily licked into her mouth, and she came with something like a scream. She tightened around him like a vice, but Lance just fucked her through it. Her body was so overstimulated, but she still wanted him. Wanted his come.

She was on birth control, so the prospect of her getting pregnant from this was very low. Lance knew that as well, so when he finally came, hips stuttering, he didn’t bothering pulling out until after he was finished. Pidge felt filled to the brim, and a little bit of it seeped out of her. She looked like something straight out of Lance’s wet dreams- all loose and pilant, kissed red and bitten, and oozing his cum.

Lance and Pidge weren’t dating, but he still laid next to her and cuddled her, kissed her forehead, and told her how good she did, how pretty she was. Pidge’s heart skipped a beat, like it always did, and she rolled over to kiss him. Gentle, this time. She lightly gripped his chin and they had a soft and lazy makeout session. “When I wake up from a nap, do you wanna have a round two?” she mumbled.

Lance smiled against her lips and squeezed her ass, his large hands gently pulling her cheeks apart. He dipped down to kiss her neck again. “D’you think I can make you squirt this time?”

Pidge laughed, breathlessly. “We’ll see, Lance. We’ll see.”

**Author's Note:**

> oof sorry


End file.
